Palabras vs Acciones
by AniKamia666
Summary: ¿Acciones o palabras? Puede ser cualquiera de las dos pero una pequeña pajarita no tendrá tanta paciencia. Ship: KotoUmi.


— ¡P-Por favor, ten una cita conmigo!

Lo había dicho, no hay vuelta de hoja.

— ¿Ci... Ta?

— Sí... Umi...

— Yo... No sé qué decir...

¡Cielos Umi! Si vas a decir que no, solo dilo.

— ¿No quieres?— le pregunté, intentando esconder mi decepción e impaciencia.

— N-No es eso... Solo que nunca pensé que me lo fueras a pedir.

— Ah...— inflé una de mis mejillas.

— Me gustaría salir contigo...

— En una cita— aclaré.

— L-Lo que quieras que sea.

Esa respuesta me desanimó un poco.

— Está bien— sonreí un tanto dolida — Entonces mañana vendré a tu casa a las 10 de la mañana.

— Sí...

— Te veo mañana entonces.

— Cuidado de regreso, Kotori— me sonrió antes de irse.

— Gracias— y la vi desaparecer tras su puerta de entrada.

Suspiré.

Sabía que Umi era despistada e incluso penosa con este tipo de cosas, pero al menos esperaba que fuera un poco más considerada con mis sentimientos.

Literalmente en el momento en que me confesé solo me dijo: **"Ah... Eh... Gracias Kotori".**

Llegué a mi casa. Como esperaba, mi mamá no se encontraba ahí, pero me había dejado una nota al lado de la cena hecha.

 _"Espero te gusten las galletas, las he hecho yo misma. Te quiero hija, llegaré tarde así que desde ya te deseo buenas noches"._

— Buenas noches mamá— susurré con una sonrisa.

No era como si mi mamá me descuidara o algo así, solo había días en que no la veía, y aunque fuera solo de vez en cuando, la extrañaba igual.

Pero gracias a su ausencia ahora podía escoger desde ya mi atuendo con total libertad.

Sí, Umi podrá ser despistada, pero sé que incluso ella será capaz de ver que me he puesto guapa para nuestra cita... O salida.

 **9:00 pm.**

— Si me pongo esto daré un aspecto inocente, pero no quiero verme como una niña... Jum...

 **9:30 pm.**

— ¡Oh quizá! Podría arreglarlo un poco de aquí... No... Sigue siendo muy infantil. Bien, ¡Adiós señor cachemir!

 **10:20 pm.**

— ¿Sería buena idea maquillarme un poco más?

 **11:00 pm.**

— Por la luna... Parezco mi madre, aunque eso ya lo sabía...

 **11:45.**

— ¿Qué me he hecho...? ¡Definitivamente soy más de moda que de maquillaje!

 **12:30 am.**

— Bueno... Podría usar esta falda... Pero me pregunto si no pensará que es "indecente"... Aunque siempre que alguien me mira demasiado, Umi se pone frente a mi, parece un príncipe, je, je~

 **-Remembranzas cursis de momentos con Umi-**

 **1:33 am.**

— Y entonces quizá Umi me lleve en sus brazos para que no me lastime y, y...

 **-Fantasías que no estoy dispuesta a narrar-**

 **3:33 am.**

— ¿Qué hora es?

 **3:33:03 am.**

— ¡LAS 3! No, no, no ¡NO HE ESCOGIDO NADA!

 **3:58 am.**

— Zzz... Zzz...

 **9:00 am.**

La luz del sol llegó a mis ojos, me estiré un poco adormilada.

— ¡Yawn~!— me estiré en mi cama, me tomó poco recordar que hoy tendría mi cita-salida con Umi — La hora... ¡LAS 9!

Salté de la cama mientras el sueño que aún perduraba, desaparecía.

Tomé una ducha, aunque a regañadientes no pude hacer que fuera rápida, ya que quería estar completamente presentable para mi despistada chica del océano.

Corrí a mi habitación. Tal como recordaba, no había escogido nada anoche, al menos no algo concreto.

Me probé frente al espejo las combinaciones que saqué por la madrugada, lo hice casi a la velocidad de la luz.

Al final tomé un vestido blanco con toques rosas en la cintura y me apresuré a arreglarme.

— 9:45... Voy retrasada...— dije mientras tomaba mi bolso y llaves. Tenía que correr si quería llegar con Umi al filo de la hora acordada.

No sé cómo lo hice, ni cuantas personas fueron víctimas de mi prisa, pero al menos, ya estaba frente a la casa de mi amiga.

Intentando recuperar el aliento, toqué el timbre.

No pasó mucho antes de que Umi saliera, pero una vez que fue así, mi corazón no sabía si latir más fuerte o detenerse.

Ella también me miró por unos momentos... Podía ver sus ojos recorrer todo mi cuerpo y su rostro enrojecido.

Sabía que no pasaría por alto eso.

— ¿Umi?

Reaccionó, mientras carraspeaba.

— Ho-Hola Kotori...

— Buenos días Umi— dije con una sonrisa, mientras la abrazaba.

— ¿Kotori?

— Te ves muy bien...— susurré cerca de su oído.

— T-Tu igual...

Una de las cosas que me gustaban de Umi, era lo transparente que podía llegar a ser. Y aunque ella no me dijera sus sentimientos, sabía que al menos le gustaba.

— ¿A donde quieres ir primero Umi? ¿Al parque, al cine, al teatro...?— tuve que detenerme, y es que mi estómago me había delatado.

— Kotori, ¿ya desayunaste?

— Eh... Sobre eso...— bueno, no era como si en una hora me hubiera dado tiempo de desayunar, pero tenía planeado comerme un dulce o algo así.

— Ven— su mirada se tornó severa y me guió dentro de su casa — ¿Por qué no has desayunado aún? Ya es muy tarde.

— Sí...

Ella me sonrió con ternura mientras me guiaba a su comedor.

— Quédate aquí, iré a hacer algo de desayunar.

— G-Gracias...

Bueno, quizá no haber desayunado no es tan malo, después de todo, podré comer lo que prepare Umi.

Sonreí con satisfacción. Definitivamente ese era el mejor comienzo para la cita.

— Gracias por esperar— salió de la cocina con una bandeja — No sé si lo que tenga te guste, pero espero te de lo necesario como para salir.

— ¡Woah! Gracias Umi— sin poder controlarme, le di un beso en la mejilla, al cual, reaccionó apenada.

— ¿Y-Y eso?

— Es mi agradecimiento— le sonreí.

— O-Oh...

Después de desayunar, finalmente salimos.

Me sentía como en un sueño, mientras tomaba el brazo de Umi y caminaba a su lado. Así es como le había visualizado en el futuro, junto a mi hermosa chica de cabello azul.

Aunque como había esperado, Umi no me tomó de la mano ni nada parecido, lo entendía, pero no podía evitar sentirme un poco desilusionada. Sin mencionar que siempre me recordaba aquellas palabras: Somos amigas.

Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde cuando entramos a caminar a un parque.

— ¿Cómo la has pasado Umi?

— Ha sido muy agradable, siempre aprecio mucho tu compañía Kotori... — me sonrió, y sentí cómo podía flotar —... También la de nuestras amigas, la próxima vez, salgamos con ellas— y con esas palabras caí de cara al suelo. Figurativamente, claro.

— Oh... Sí... Pero, solo mi compañía... ¿No es diferente?

— Oh bueno...— se rascó la cabeza— Eso es algo diferente... Obviamente...

Solo pude sonreír.

Quiero entender a Umi, con todas mis fuerzas... Pero a veces siento que no puedo hacer ni decir nada más.

— Esta luz me recuerda a cuando las conocí— elevó la vista a las copas de los árboles — Tú y Honoka son como mis hermanas menores— sonrió con nostalgia.

— ¿Soy... Soy tu hermana menor?

— Sí, pero de cariño.

— De cariño...

— Ustedes dos son muy importantes para mi.

— Umi... Sabes lo que yo siento por ti... ¿Verdad?

— Lo que...— el rubor apareció de nuevo en sus mejillas — Sí...

— Y aún así... Solo me has dicho lo mucho que me quieres... Como amiga... Aun sabiendo que este día quería tener una cita contigo, una cita como alguien que está enamorado de otra persona, porque yo estoy enamorada de ti— apreté los puños, si no lo hacía, sentía que lloraría.

— N-No, Kotori... No es mi intención, es solo que... Ya estoy acostumbrada a que seas mi amiga y nunca imaginé que... Que me pretendieras... Aunque lo que quiero decir es...

Si seguía escuchando, estaba segura de que Umi iba a seguir hablando, intentando enmendar las cosas. Pero mientras más hablaba, más derrotada me sentía.

— Umi...— dije, interrumpiendola.

— ¿K-Kotori?

— Regresemos ya... ¿Sí?— le sonreí con todas las ganas que podía.

— Es que yo quiero decirte...— comenzó a pasar la mano por su brazo. Eso solo lo hace cuando está incómoda...

¿Qué acaso no sabe cómo rechazarme adecuadamente?

— Que no me quieres así, ¿verdad?— a pesar de que no quería que lo pareciera, mi voz se quebró en la última palabra.

— ¿Que? Kotori...

— No, tranquila— la interrumpí de nuevo — Soy yo quien te arrastró a esta cita, lo siento... No pasa nada Umi— seguía sonriendo, pero esta vez, salí corriendo.

— ¡Kotori!

La escuché ir tras de mí, pero no quería detenerme.

Umi... No quiero palabras ahora...

Aún así, no tenía oportunidad contra ella y me alcanzó unos metros más adelante.

— ¡Kotori!

— ¡No!— podía ser rechazada mañana... Hoy solo quería ir a mi casa — Hablamos mañana Umi...

— Ven— su voz era más seria, pero está vez, su agarre en mi muñeca era demasiado fuerte.

Aun así, la seguí.

 **xxxxxx**

Llegamos a su casa. Ella entró pero no me soltó, así que caminé con ella dentro del lugar, subimos las escaleras hacia su habitación.

— ¿U-Umi?

No dijo nada, hasta que entré y voltee hacia ella.

En ese momento, al encenderse la luz, la vi acercarse a mi, y después, sentí como caía a su cama.

— ¡¿Umi?!— antes de poder decir algo, sentí sus labios en el lóbulo de mi oreja, después en mi cuello. Su mano tomó la mía y entrelazó nuestros dedos.

— Kotori...— su voz era más grave.

— Umi... Ngh...— no sabía qué estaba pasando, no podía pensar en una explicación coherente.

Y aun si podía pensar en alguna, mi raciocinio se hizo trizas cuando sentí los labios de mi peliazulada en los míos.

No era tierna, ni siquiera cuidadosa. Ese beso estaba cargado de ansia y si no conociera a Umi... Diría que también de deseo.

Abrí mi boca para intentar respirar, y ella aprovechó esa oportunidad para meter su lengua y tomar la mía, invitandola a bailar.

Seguí sus movimientos lo más que pude, el calor comenzaba a aumentar. Solté su mano y la abracé por el cuello, pegandola más a mí.

Se separó lentamente.

Podía ver su rostro completamente rojo, sentía su pesada respiración y en sus ojos había un brillo que nunca había visto.

— Ahora, quisiera que me dijeras... ¿Cómo se supone que te iba a decir que estoy tan enamorada de ti que tengo ganas de lanzarme sobre ti de esta manera, todos los días?

— N-No lo sé— dije jadeando por el despliegue de adrenalina que habíamos tenido hacía apenas segundos.

— Kotori... Soy mala hablando, pero al menos puedo decirte que... Que...— suspiró — Que tú... Tú también me gustas... Y me gustas mucho, creo que incluso estoy enamorada de ti.

Muy bien. No era la mejor confesión del mundo, pero era la confesión de mi Umi y era perfecta.

— Yo estoy enamorada de ti, tan profundamente que quiero casarme contigo.

Ella se rió ligeramente, no pude evitar sentirme un poco ofendida.

— Eres tan tierna... Es este tipo de cosas las que hacen que quiera hacerte mía...— me besó en cada mejilla, mi frente y nariz.

— No me molestaría, incluso si es todos los días, como tú dices— le guiñé un ojo, a lo que ella se sonrojó.

— Bueno... Entonces...

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Umi?

Ella me miró fijamente, sorprendida.

— ¿N-Novia?

— Sí, mi novia— roce mi nariz con la de ella, mientras sonreía.

— Sí...— dijo tímidamente — Sí quiero, Kotori

Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos y la abracé.

— Te quiero tanto Umi.

— T-Te... Te quiero... Kotori— ella me devolvió el abrazo.

 **xxxx**

— ¡Honoka! Estas faldas son incluso más cortas, ¿esperas que yo use algo así?

— P-Pero si quien lo diseñó fue Kotori... ¡Yo solo lo aprobé!

— ¡De cualquier manera!

— Tranquila Umi, además, pensé el tuyo especialmente— dije mientras le guiñaba el ojo a mi novia, causándole un sonrojo notable.

— Nuestra relación es una cosa, y los asuntos de u's otra— me respondió, aún apenada.

— Pero se te ve tan bien— alabé.

— Sí, y me verán cientos de personas... CIENTOS...

— Falda de sacerdotisa— anoté al momento que escuchar eso.

Honoka y Umi se rieron mientras yo re diseñaba el atuendo de mi novia. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que su cuerpo se viera más de lo necesario.

Una vez saliendo de casa de nuestra amiga, Umi me tomó de la mano.

— Vamos a mi casa, Kotori.

— ¡Sí! Pero, ¿a qué?

Ella me miró como solía hacerlo siempre que sería lanzarce sobre mí. Era una mirada que me encantaba.

— Bien, vamos, mi amada Umi— dije mientras le sonreía y tomaba su mano con amor.

— Sí— me sonrió.


End file.
